The present invention relates to a cold start air control device for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to a device to be used in an air delivery system in which the delivery of air to a vacuum generating manifold is controlled by a throttle valve and a by-pass valve in parallel with the throttle valve.
A number of U.S. patents have dealt with the control of air flow to an engine during the cold start of the engine. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,315 regulates the air flow through the use of thermo expansive and electro expansive materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,352 utilizes a different approach in which a hole is provided in the throttle valve.
Devices such as these are expensive to manufacture and/or require modification of the throttle valve.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cold start air control device having a minimum of moving parts and capable of being used without any modification to the throttle valve.
Since it has become customary to utilize idle air by-pass solenoids in conjunction with throttle valves on internal combustion engines, it is a further object of this invention to provide a cold start air control device that may be utilized in conjunction with the throttle valve and the idle air by-pass. More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide a cold start air control device that will bypass both the throttle valve and the idle air by-pass solenoid.